nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Main Page
Please do not edit the Main Page without first discussing it here. For general NWNWiki discussions, please post to NWNWiki talk:Community Portal. ---- __TOC__ Adding creatures I'd like to propose a new line in the "Player categories" box. Something along the lines of :Opponents: Creatures | Monster abilities Any thoughts on this? --The Krit 03:16, January 17, 2010 (UTC) * As long as there are no objections, I'll go ahead and add this in the next week or so. --The Krit 18:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) New formatting I modified the formatting a bit to use more CSS and fewer tables. Overall, there should not be much change except (hopefully) the four colored boxes are now displayed next to the "Welcome" part. Not sure how it will look under all conditions, but it looks better on my browser. I'll test a few other browsers later. (I had intended to do the tests and open a discussion on this talk page before making these changes on the actual main page, but because the sidebar is only suppressed on the main page, I was unable to demo the changes elsewhere first.) --The Krit 03:22, October 25, 2010 (UTC) *tk: the pastel boxes seem to be clashing pretty hard with the black background. i do like the new look but i'm thinking switch out the pastel colors to something a bit deeper or maybe even to black with a different color outline for the box & obviously white lettering. 13:39, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :* I noticed that too, but I decided to stick to one thing at a time, in this case layout before colors. ;) I'll try out the outlined box idea when I get a chance. --The Krit 16:33, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :* Some new colors up at Talk:Main Page/New layout. Nothing definite, just wanted to see what darkening and outlining might look like. (The two shades used for the mocked-up links within each of the colored blocks represent new and visited links.) --The Krit 21:11, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::*perfect. :-) s. Mysticjester 11:26, October 31, 2010 (UTC) * I thought keeping solid boxes would be a nice bit of continuity, but I still have not found color combos I like. So I've put the outline versions on the main page until/unless someone comes up with a better scheme. --The Krit 00:10, November 2, 2010 (UTC) * Made a small change to better represent my original intent -- centering stuff. It took me a while to get to this because I usually have JavaScript turned off for this site (and more stuff fits across the main page without JavaScript), but I did get to it eventually. --The Krit 21:33, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Search box autocomplete and Source/Wysiwyg editing in classic format I don't know if this is related to some style sheet change for the dark format switchover or not, since I first noticed it only a few days ago and the dark format was made the default before that. However, the classic ("monobook") format now seems to be missing a couple features. First, the search box autocomplete (AJAX search?) now doesn't work (it doesn't show any suggestions). Second, in the editor's menu, the toggle for editing source and editing in the wysiwyg editor is now missing (the buttons are gone and source editing is the only option). I am prety sure it is not my browser having trouble, because both features work fine in the dark format. - MrZork 23:09, November 20, 2010 (UTC) * It could be a bug introduced by whatever Wikia has been working on recently. (Odd that I found no mention of these problems on the central Wikia site, though.) Your best bet is probably to report it via . Be sure to include your browser version and operating system. --The Krit 18:58, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Proposed PC category change I was thinking that part of the front page might benefit from a bit of a change. Instead of linking to just saving throws, I've created a new category to encompass all aspects of character development. (Plus I have not been completely happy with the labels.) I created the category to make it easier to find those game rules specifically pertaining to leveling PCs, rather than having them all lumped in with the other game rules. So I propose the following to replace the current "Player character categories" box. Player character categories Beginnings: Abilities | Classes | Races Extras: Feats | Skills | Spells Progression: Character development Supplements: Effects | Items Any thoughts, objections, or critiques (especially from mysticjester, who suggested the saving throw link in the first place)? --The Krit 20:07, December 28, 2010 (UTC) *this is a good idea. :-) i say go for it. Mysticjester 13:35, January 6, 2011 (UTC) * Done. --The Krit 20:39, January 28, 2011 (UTC) some links breaking in some links where an ampersand is present http://nwvault.ign.com/View.php?view=Hakpaks.Detail&id=7669, the wiki html renderer is munging the ampersand to '& amp;' which results in broken links when the user clicks on it. this can be seen, for example, in bug fix links on pages for the animal companions [[Wolf (animal companion)#Notes|wolf] ]. this doesn't seem to be the case when a bare link as the one above is posted; just when the link is given text. is there any way to fix this? 08:16, September 26, 2011 (UTC) * I've seen that too, and tried to do a workaround at one point, but the workaround did something like fix the links when JavaScript is turned on and break them when it is off. However, yeah, I should look at this again and see if this is something we should fix or something to submit to Wikia. --The Krit 03:11, September 27, 2011 (UTC) * I think it's a bug in the newish Wikia skin. I'll submit a bug report and see what happens. --The Krit 16:26, October 12, 2011 (UTC) * Should be fixed in a week. (Wikia releases their fixes weekly on Wednesdays.) --The Krit 00:21, October 13, 2011 (UTC) * Looks like it is fixed now. Anyone still having problems with this? --The Krit 21:18, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Log-in acting funny. I've been noticing for a few weeks now that when I log-in the new way, it doesn't log me in right away. In fact I have to "x" out of the log-in box and then go to a page (any page seems to work) and then I will show as logged in. Not sure what is causing this, I thought at first it was the cookies, but I have cookies turned on. Grom56 (talk) 02:35, October 20, 2016 (UTC) * The login is working for me. The problem I have is that I don't see a "keep me logged in" option anymore. :( --The Krit (talk) 01:13, November 9, 2016 (UTC)